Red Skull (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Red Skull from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Red Skull (Marvel). Johann Schmidt, also known as The Red Skull and Stonekeeper, is a major antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He served as the main antagonist in Captain America: The First Avenger, a background antagonist in Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and a supporting antagonist in Avengers: Infinity War. He was the leader of HYDRA during the Second World War. In Captain America: The First Avenger he was portrayed by Hugo Weaving, who also portrayed Agent Smith in the Matrix series and Megatron in the Transformers film series. In Avengers: Infinity War, he was portrayed by Ross Marquand. History ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Starting off as as a Nazi SS officer serving for Adolf Hitler, Schmidt intends to further Hitler's goals of taking over the world by forcing Dr. Abraham Erskine to use his Super Soldier Serum on him. The unfinished serum caused a side-effect that left him deformed, forcing the Skull to wear a rubber mask of his former self. At the beginning of the movie, Red Skull travels to Norway, to obtain the Tesseract. Using its powers, Schimdt gets his right-hand scientist Arnim Zola to develop advanced weapons, that will aid in winning the World War II. When three high-ranking SS officers (Roeder, Hutter & Schneider) come to check upon Schmidt's progress, they are horrified to learn that Schmidt intends to bomb every major capital on Earth (including Berlin), making them realize that Schmidt and the rest of HYDRA have defected from the Nazis. To cement HYDRA as an independent group, Schmidt uses his weapons to kill the three officers. In the meantime, Dr. Erskine uses his finished serum on a U.S. Army soldier named Steve Rogers, who becomes Captain America. However, Schmidt sends over an assassin named Heinz Kruger to kill Erskine. Following Kruger's suicide, Rogers begins to take a HYDRA base after learning that his best friend Bucky Barnes is held there prisoner. After freeing Barnse and the other prisoners, Rogers confronted Schmidt, who sets the base to explode while escaping with Zola. Forming up his own unit alongside Barnes, Rogers led a series of attacks against many HYDRA bases, much to Schimdt's frustration, he even vaporized his henchman Velt after learning that the latter survived one of Rogers' attacks. Following Barnes' supposed death and Zola's arrest, Schmidt retreated to his last base in the Swiss Alps, where he has a giant plane that holds several bombs that can destroy the world capitals. Fortunately, Rogers gets his unit to infiltrate the base and take down Schmidt's remaining forces. After boarding the plane, Rogers engages into a fight against Schmidt before defeating him by damaging the Tesseract Cradle containing the Tesseract. In panic, Schmidt grabs the Tesseract, but seemingly disintegrates as it is too powerful for him to control, leaving his ultimate fate unknown. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Schmidt was mentioned in the film as Rogers discussed about his past experience with Schmidt to Natasha Romanoff, a statement confirmed by Zola (who transferred his consciousness into a system after dying from a terminal illness in 1972). Before his death, Zola revealed that he created an algorithm for a secret operation called Project Insight that can take out millions of people who are opposed to HYDRA's belief. Rogers and Romanoff soon learned that U.S. Secretary of Defense Alexander Pierce is in charge of the operation as he intends to finish off what Schmidt started. Fortunately, Rogers gets his friends within S.H.I.E.L.D. to foil the operation while Pierce ends up being shot to death by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Schmidt is mentioned several times by Daniel Whitehall, who took control of HYDRA following Schmidt's death. Though Whitehall assured that while Schmidt is dead, his legacy will be carried on. ''Avengers: Infinity War In the film, it is revealed that Schmidt wasn't vaporized by the Tesseract, but instead, he was transported to the planet Vormir, where he became the guardian of the Soul Stone as punishment for his crimes. As part of his punishment, Schmidt was forbidden to take the Soul Stone for himself since the Tesseract caused him his defeat, a fate that he accepted with resignation. After seven decades, the mad warlord Thanos traveled to Vormir with his adoptive daughter Gamora (a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy) to retrieve the Soul Stone, as Thanos intends to collect all six Infinity Stones (including the Tesseract) to wipe out half of the universe's populace. After explaining his past life to Thanos and Gamora, Schmidt states that he will give Thanos the Soul Stone, but only if he is willing to sacrifice a loved one of his. While Gamora scoffs at this as she believes that Thanos doesn't care for others, Thanos reveals that that he truly cares for Gamora; even Schmidt points out that the tears that Thanos is shedding are only for Gamora, not for himself. Realizing this, a horrified Gamora attempts to commit suicide, but Thanos foils this by using the Reality Stone, saying that he once ignored his goal for someone he cared for and that he won't make the same mistake for Gamora. Thanos reluctantly throws Gamora off the cliff to her death, and upon witnessing this, Schimdt willingly gave the Soul Stone to Thanos as agreed. It is unknown what happened to Schmidt after Thanos defeated the Avengers and Guardians before accomplishing his goal. Personality Johann Schmidt is a megalomaniac and egocentric genius who firmly believes in the Nazis' misinterpretation of Nietzsche's Übermensch (over-man) concept where a race of superhuman beings are destined to rule the normal ones. Believing himself to be such a man, he used any means necessary to obtain a central position in Adolf Hitler's army, until his conceit made him arrive to the point of believing himself to be greater than Hitler, and thus starting a plan to overthrow him. Unlike other Nazis, Schmidt doesn't believe that the Germans are the destined "master race", but rather that the superior man has yet to be made. In large part because he didn't believe the Germans were the destined 'master race', he also did not personally care to follow the Nazis' infamous holocaust plan against the Jewish race (although he nonetheless used it as a threat against Abraham Erskine to force him to make the serum). Schmidt is pitiless and cruel, but also a scientific genius, who is able to see beyond appearances and managed to see the truth behind myths believed to be superstition, which are, in reality, fragments of Asgardian origin. Schmidt was said to be a fully-fledged supporter of the Nazi Party until the incident which left him deformed. The truth is that he worked with the Nazis only so he could use their resources to achieve his own goals, and no longer seemed to share the racial ideals of Nazism. He claims that he was isolated to his palace in the Alps because he "no longer shares Hitler's image of Aryan Perfection". Though he is disillusioned by the Führer's ideals, he is still morally devoid and capable of mass murder. Once a mere professor at the university in Berlin, Schmidt became a cold-blooded killer who would do anything to accomplish his goals. Even his subordinate officers had reasons to fear him as Schmidt had an extremely low tolerance of failure: If they didn't do their job right, death was the only penalty he would give to those who failed him. After spending more than 70 years on Vormir, Red Skull became more humble and seemed to accept the curse of knowing all those who come for the stone of the soul. Trivia *Although the character's more well known name is Red Skull, Captain America: The First Avenger primarily refers to him by his real name of Johann Schmidt, with his main name of Red Skull only being referenced once in the film (when one of his Nazi's superiors, on Hitler's behalf, were scolding him for his recent actions). *In the comics, Johann Shmidt was Adolf Hitler's right hand, second in command and personal assassin. Originally, he had no relationships with HYDRA, although he helped Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (the original HYDRA's director) to escape from Germany and to organize HYDRA in the Japanese-occupied territory in the final days of World War II. *This version of the Red Skull has more in common with Wolfgang von Strucker and Wilhelm Lohmer from the comics than the Johann Schmidt: He had a falling out with Hitler and founded the modern incarnation of HYDRA, much like von Strucker in the comics; and he is the Axis foil to Captain America: enhanced by a variant of the Super-Soldier Serum, like Lohmer (also known as Master Man) in the comics. *Before the role was ultimately given to Ross Marquand, Hugo Weaving was overall unsure whether he wanted to return to the role or not, despite signing a contract stating he would do multiple films and that he enjoyed the role. When Captain America: Civil War was released, his thoughts still remained the same, but at the same time stated that there's a possibility of the circumstances being changed. Navigation pl:Red Skull (Marvel Cinematic Universe) de:Red Skull Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Military Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Totalitarians Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyers Category:Serial Killers Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Evil from the past Category:Captain America Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutated Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Warlords Category:Wealthy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Supervillains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Jingoist Category:Supremacists Category:Saboteurs Category:Barbarian Category:Usurper Category:Charismatic Category:Paranoid Category:Trickster Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:One-Man Army Category:Strategic Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Symbolic Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Muses Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hegemony Category:Disciplinarians Category:Betrayed Category:Envious Category:Terrorists Category:Blackmailers Category:Opportunists Category:Delusional Category:Guardians Category:Defilers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Master Orator